Surprises and Visitors from the Future?
by random103
Summary: Before the Cell games, everybody is training. Then, some people from the future decide to pay them a visit. Everybody is shocked when they [the time travellers] arrive. NOT a crossover, and some might be OOC in this. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey! Sorry about my other story, 'Unexpected Love'. I kinda lost interest in it, but if anyone wants me to finish it, 2-3 happy reviews should be enough to make me finish it! I was bored one day, and I was thought it would be hilarious if the future characters and past characters were to meet. Just read the story, it'll make sense than! Not a one-shot. Some people might be OOC in this.

It was three days before the Cell Games. Goku and Gohan were relaxing at Bulma's house with ChiChi. For once, Yamcha, Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma, Tien, Puar, Chiaotzu and Piccolo had decided to rest as well. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Future Trunks and Krillin were involved in an intense discussion about Cell.

"But how can you be so relaxed?! Cell might blow up the world in three days and all you can do is there with that sardonic grin and say that we'll make it through!" Yamcha shouted. Tien, the level headed one took Yamcha's arm and pulled him down.

"Calm down Yamcha. I'm not sure I can beat Cell, but I've trained as hard as I can. I'm quite sure I can't get any stronger. Now what's the point in training myself to the ground? It'll only weaken me." Goku said.

Piccolo began saying" But Goku, how can you be so calm? We still have thrree days left, so why not trai-"

He was cut off by Vegeta.

"Hah. What Kakarott says is fine by me. You're too weak to do any good. Besides, I'm the one who's going to defeat Cell, not any of you weaklings."

"Yeah, Like you beat Cell after he absorbed Android 18, right?" Yamcha sneered.

Vegeta got angry. "Why, you little!" He was cut off by a loud bang and a lot of smoke. As the gas cleared, a time machine very much like Future Trunks' showed up, only bigger. As they all rushed around to look at it, The door crashed open. Sounds of spluttering and coughing could be heard from the inside. Then, someone came out. That someone was Vegeta. Another one.

Hah! Cliffhanger! How cruel can I get? Can you guess?^_^ R&amp;R please!

\- random103


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! So here's the second part. Hope you like it! R&amp;R please!

Everybody stared in disbelief. Another Vegeta?! How could it be?!

"What are you staring at?" Vegeta#2 barked. "Is something on my face? If not, why are you staring at me?"

Yamcha gulped. "He's Vegeta alright. Hehehe..." He quipped nervously. Then, they heard a muffled 'thoomp!' and 'Ow!' Goku climbed out! Then Yamcha, and A Bulma who had cut her hair, ChiChi, Krillen, or it seemed so, because he had hair, android 18, A smaller version of someone who looked like Trunks, a mini-Goku, A young boy and girl with short hair, and Piccolo, who seemed normal.

"What?" Bulma said. Suddenly the young boy who looked like Trunks ran up to Vegeta and tugged at his spandex.

"Dad!"He said.

_"What?!" Bulma #1 said. Suddenly the young boy who looked like Trunks ran up to Vegeta and tugged at his spandex. _

_"Dad!"He said._

Vegeta looked down at the boy with disbelief and horror on his face.

"What? Did you call me-did you call me dad!" He asked incredulously.

"Brat! I'm over here!" Vegeta #2 called.` The boy ran to him and tugged at his spandex.  
"Dad, I'm hungry! And I want to spar!"

"You, little brat, how can you spar with me?" Vegeta #1 asked, smirking a little. (AN: sorry about the numbers, in case it's confusing. #1 is the first one, #2 is the second).

"I bet a million zeni you cannot beat me!" Trunks said with a Vegeta-like smirk.

"Oh?" Vegeta #1 said turning super saiyan.

"Yeah." The boy said. Then he did something which shocked everyone there. Except for the future visitors. He turned super saiyan. At least, that's what it looked like. He had the same golden hair, green eyes and golden aura that Future trunks, Vegeta and Goku did when they transformed.

"Haven't you guessed it already?" the teenager (I mean Gohan!) said.

"No." everybody said, shaking their heads.

"We're the future you's! From this timeline!" He cried out.

So, how was it? Anything you want me to change, just tell me! even horrible reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Nobody's been reviewing :(, but I decided to add another chapter anyways. Please review, even if it's criticism!

Disclaimer: No! I do not own DB (Z/GT). All credit goes to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation and others.

"W-What?! But-but-but-but-but-but HOW ?!" Krillin burst out.

"And why is Android 18 with us? Who the heck is mini-Goku over there? Who is that teenage boy and that girl? Is the boy Trunks? What-" Piccolo said quietly.

"These are the answers to your questions." Goku said matter-of-factly. "Android 18 is Krillin's wife. The 'Mini-Goku' is mine and ChiChi's second son, Goten. The teenage boy is Gohan, and the girl is his girlfriend Videl Satan, daughter of Mr. Satan. The boy over here is the future version of the baby in Bulma#1's arms, Chibi/Kid Trunks. Does that answer your questions?" He said.

All the #1s(The past ones) stared at him with open mouths. (AN: I know Goku is way OOC here, but I wanted to try. Just tell me of you want me to not have a thinking, intelligent Goku.)

Krillin gulped and blushed. "I-I marry Android 18? Wow."

"And we also have a daughter. Marron. She's at home right now. And you have hair." Android 18 stated.

"Really?" Krillin asked. 18 nodded. Goku #1 stared at the boy he now knew as Goten with wide eyes. He hadn't even considered the fact that he could have a second son. But he did look exactly like Goku.

Meanwhile, Gohan #1 was staring at Videl while she shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, please could you stop staring at me? I'm not dressed up in your Saiyaman Costume, so I don't what there is to stare at."

"Sorry." Gohan muttered, embarrassed." I was just wondering why a beautiful girl like you would want to go out with me. And how ironic it is that I ended up with Mr. Satan's daughter." Gohan #2 laughed and smiled at both Gohan #1 and Videl.

"Well, believe it or not, she _is _my girlfriend." Meanwhile ChiChi who had appeared as if out of nowhere (Past ChiChi, or ChiChi #1) was staring at Videl and Gohan. Suddenly she hugged both Gohan's.

"Oh, I can't believe it! My baby, my little boy, now he's practically a grown man! And he's taller than me! Going out on dates, high school, all the the other stuff!" She cried. "Uh, mom I can't tell if you're happy or proud or sad?" Both Gohan's said. She pulled away and smiled.

"Well of course I'm proud, silly! Don't tell me you can't tell!" She grinned at them all. Meanwhile, another family scene (kind of)was going on elsewhere at the lookout.

Vegeta #1 and #2 stood, each respectively with Bulma's #1 and #2. (AN: Is it too confusing? because I wasn't sure.) Mirai Trunks stood along with the past versions of Vegeta and Bulma and Kid Trunks #1. Kid Trunks #2 stood with his parents.

"so, this is what the brat looks like as a child?" Vegeta #1 asked.

Is it better? please tell me if you want to change something, I love constructive criticism! =) So, R&amp;R please. And what do you think of all the #1s and #2s. are they confusing? And i decided to make the chapters longer, since I thought they were too short. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody's reviewing! *pouts* Please R&amp;R! Please! And tell me if you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: There are some things that cannot be undone, no matter how much you wish for it. The fact that I do NOT own Dragon Ball (Z/GT) is one of them. :-(

"Y-Yeah." Bulma #2 replied.

"And you cut your hair." Mirai Trunks said.

Bulma shrugged. "it got in the way, so I cut it." Everybody nodded.

"Are you Mirai Trunks?" Kid Trunks spoke up. "Mom and dad say that you're a super saiyan too. Are you really from another timeline?" Mirai Trunks nodded and turned super saiyan. " I still don't believe you can turn into it too, kid." He said. Kid Trunks gave a very vegeta like smirk and turned super saiyan. Again. Everybody's jaws dropped and then they returned to the time machine.

Till they returned, everybody had gathered there. Android 18 #1 was looking shyly at Krillin #1 and he was looking back. They both had visible blushes on their faces. Their future counterparts were smirking deviously.

Both Goku's were grinning that famous Son grin and asking the Chichi's when they could eat, and Gohan's #1 &amp; #2 and Videl were talking happily. Both Piccolos and Goten were talking with Dende #2 (did I mention he was there too?) and Mr. Popo and Dende #1. Yamcha, Puar, Tien and Chiaotzu were talking amongst themselves. When they saw the briefs, all the other saiyans cheered.

"Can we eat now, ChiChi?" The Goku's asked excitedly. Both ChiChi's sighed and nodded her head. Both Goku's (AN: Is it still confusing?) jumped up and down and rushed to the table. Every non-saiyan had wisely grabbed their share before the raging tempest's known as Goku's, Vegeta's, Trunks', and Goten gobbled everything up. After even those people (Or aliens?) were full, they sat down along with everybody else.

Vegeta #1, having recovered from the delicious aroma of the desert, looked around with his usual smirk plastered to his face. "You, future us's, have a lot of explaining to do."

Is it okay? Please, please review. I haven't gotten ANY reviews till now, and I updated four chapters in less than a month =(. Please, I want at least three before I post a new chapter. Anyways, hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry for the long wait guys, I know it's been at _least _two months since I did anything, but - I was busy :/ Sorry. Anyways, this is the newest chapter, so please review!

* * *

"What do you mean?" Dende #2 asked curiously. He looked a lot like a namekian teenager, which he was -.-

"You have to explain to us why you are here, how you are here, all the developments-like Goten and Marron- which basically means you have a LOT of explaining to do." Bulma #1 explained. Everyone else (all #1's) nodded, save Vegeta and Piccolo.

"We-e-l, I suppose we should explain ME first. Hmm?" Videl said. Nobody contradicted her. They knew what would happen to them if they did. (Hint: An angry Videl, a lot of screaming and LOTS of blood ;))

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm in a hurry, but I promise the next one will be longer!

\- random103


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry for the short last chapter, but I promise this one will be longer ^_^ Hope you enjoy it, and please review!

* * *

Gohan #1 nodded.

"So. Gohan and I met some time before at Orange Star High School. Gohan was a new student there. It's located in Satan City, which is named after father, though he city used to be called Orange Star City before. He had two secret identities, one as the Gold fighter, which was how he looked as a super saiyan, and one as Saiyaman, which was you in a costume and helmet, though later on he wore sunglasses and a both were eighteen years old."

Gohan #1 looked confused. "So you're saying that Mom sent me to a high school which you studied in, and I also had two secret identities no one knew about?"

"That's right." Videl said. "Since you didn't have to travel space anymore, you decide just to take care of crime in Satan City and elsewhere around the Earth if need be."

Gohan nodded.

"Then, I got upset. Usually I took care of crime, since Mr. Satan is my father, and I didn't want any caped idiot ruining this for me. I tried to find out who Saiyaman and the gold fighter were, and eventually I figured out they were both Gohan. Becuase I threatened him, he taught me how to fly, and later sometime before Buu, we started dating." Videl continued.

"What is 'Buu'?" Goku #1 asked confusedly.

"Buu was a pink blob of jelly who was very powerful. He tried to kill everyone on this planet, but was defeated." Piccolo #2 said.

Everyone looked confused.

"He means that..." Gohan #2 said, and launched into a detailed explanation which would kill the poor author if they had to write it.

At the end, everyone looked further confused than before. When Gohan #2 opened his mouth again, but Vegeta's said together

"Drop it!"

So threateningly that he shut his mouth.

"Any other questions?"Bulma #2 said.

"Well, how did I die?" Goku #1 asked. Gohan #2 winced, though he (Goku #1)didn't notice it. Vegeta and Piccolo did.

"Umm..." Chichi said. Then, Goku #2 said.

"I died when Cell was frustrated and ha decided to blow himself up and take the entire planet with him. I couldn't let this happen, so I teleported him to King Kai's place, where he exploded, killing Me, King kai, Bubbles and Gregory with him, though they were revived afterwards." he said.

"That's not true, dad." Gohan said emotionlessly. Everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"He died because..."

* * *

So, was it good? Please review, and tell me:

In the next chapter, do you want me to kill

A) Yamcha #2

B) Piccolo #2

C) Goten

D) Videl

E) Kid Trunks (the seven year old)

F) Mirai Trunks

G) Chichi (Both of them)

H) Both the Dende's

Please tell me! :-)

\- random103


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Thank you for reviewing (to those people who did) and waiting for the next chapter. It's going to be a longer one as well, so enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/GT) or any of it's characters. They are owned by other (very lucky) people!

* * *

Gohan #1 looked enquiringly at his future counterpart.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, that I was the reason my -excuse me- _our _father died during the Cell games. It was my folly which caused his death, it's all my fault!"

Goku #2 sighed in exasperation.

"How many times do I have to tell you, son, it wasn't your fault!"

"It was! I didn't listen to you when I should have, and because of that you had to give up your life!"

... And so the father and son kept arguing. Eventually, they became so caught up, they forgot to keep their powers in check. Both began to glow with a bright yellow light, their hair turned gold, and lighting crackled. The sky turned darker than the darkest night. The people who were standing closest to them, namely all the Z fighters and Dende and others, were all blown back by the sheer force of the two Saiyans. Only the future Vegeta was able to go even ten metres near them.

"Are we really that powerful?" an awed eleven year old Gohan said as everyone stared at the father and son duo. Goku #1 gulped and moved closer, never taking his eyes off his future counterpart and future son.

The two Saiyans were shouting now, trying to drown out each other's voices. Suddenly, Goten sniffed. He had never seen his big brother and father like this, not even while they were training or fighting Buu. (Remember, Goten is only seven in this story).

"D-daddy?" He said tentatively. No one heard him. He tried again, but his voice was too squeaky. He was getting upset by now. He didn't like it when people ignored him.

"DADDY! LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled, loud enough that Goku stopped screaming and looked at Goten.

"S-son?" He asked, still half furious and half conscious of what he as about to do. There was a large Ki ball in his hand. An _extremely large _one. If he had let it loose, it would have destroyed the whole earth, at the very least, if not the moon as well.

"Son!" He said again, though this time without the malice and anger and dende knows what else.

"Why are you angry, daddy? and you, big brother?" Goten asked, his lower lip quivering (that meant he was afraid and upset).

"Sorry for scaring you, Goten." Goku gently picked up his younger son and put him no his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah. we didn't mean to, sorry." Gohan added sheepishly.

Goten shook his head, indicating it was alright and began to happily play with his father's unruly hair.

"Why were you and daddy shouting at each other? Is something wrong?" He asked with all the innocence of a seven year old child.

* * *

How is it? Hope you liked it. I'll try to make them longer, but I can't promise. Please review!

\- random103


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. I'm really sorry to all those who've read this. I know I haven't updated in a long time. Here's the newest chapter. It's very short, but at the moment, it's the most I can write. I think I will update every Saturdy now, so wait for the next chapter from next Saturday (Not this Saturday).

* * *

"U-Um, no son. We were just deciding who gets the biggest fish!" Goku said, thinking of an excuse on the spot.

"Really? Well then, I want the biggest fish. Bigger than you, daddy!" Goten said. Goku nodded in relief and put Goten back on the ground. By then, the rest of the people had cautiously come forward and were watching the scene with guarded interest. Piccolo (one from the present) cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"Well, now that that's settled, shouldn't we get some questions answered?"

Everyone nodded, though Yamcha #1 said " I really don't get it. Goku died because Gohan was arrogant and then Cell died, but he came back and Goku also came back to life and told Gohan to win against Cell but died again?"

The time travellers shook their heads. Exasperated, Gohan #2 launched into another explanation, but by this time Vegeta #2 was looking at him so menacingly he (wisely) decided to shut his mouth. Everyone just shrugged and carried on.

"Vegeta!" Bulma #2 called out after fifteen minutes, her cell phone in her hand. Both Vegetas turned their heads inquiringly towards her. She said "Sorry, I want the one from my time." Vegeta #1 turned his head back to it's original position.

Bulma #2 came over to talk with Vegeta #2, and she whispered something urgently into his ear,showing him what was on the phone. His eyes widened slightly, but no other indication of surprise was felt. He walked over to where the rest of them were standing in a huddled group, conversing in quiet whispers. He called Goku, "Kakarrot! The one from the future! Come with me now."

Goku #2 shrugged and walked over. Vegeta told him something so softly that not even Piccolo's Namekian hearing could pick it up. Goku yelled "WHAT? YOU'RE SERIOUS?!" Loudly, and Vegeta irritably shushed him. Looking apologetic, he (Goku) quietened down before nodding his head. He suddenly strode towards the group.

"Uh, guys, something came up. Vegeta and I gotta go... We'll be back by tomorrow."

The questions broke out, and Vegeta face palmed. "What Kakarrot meant is that there is something we forgot about. We must go, and no on will follow us. Absolutely _no one will follow us_. Is that clear?" He said, looking pointedly towards Trunks #2 as he said the last three sentences. Trunks just looked at him innocently, with a "What? I'm just me." face. The questions came again, but Vegeta (#2) held up his hand and the they stopped. He looked towards his son (Trunks from the alternate timeline) and Gohan #2.

"You both may come with us. No one else." Everyone nodded, and Trunks and Gohan smiled.

"Take care, okay, Gohan?" Both overprotective mothers Chichi and Chichi said to him. He nodded, and looked at Trunks and rolled his eyes. Trunks, who was being given the same treatment by both Bulmas smiled sympathetically. After about half an hour, they flew off. Vegeta and Goku were ahead, while Trunks and Gohan flew slightly behind.

* * *

I really am very sorry to all of you who have been waiting for the next chapter. I will update this story every Saturday as I said before, and I'll start from next Saturday. You can also check out the next chapter to my story "Vegeta's Dance", a pathetic attempt at humour.

Finally, I realized I forgot to do the disclaimer. I don't think I need it, but oh well...

Disclaimer: I do no, repeat I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z/GT or any of it's characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama.

\- random103


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! This is chapter nine! I will probably not update for another two weeks (travelling, sorry). But, I will try to add a new chapter as soon as I can! Until then, enjoy this one. You are welcome to review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/GT) or any associated characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Trunks, who was flying slightly behind Gohan, caught up to him and asked him "What do you think this is all about? Do they (Vegeta and Goku #2) often fly away like this?"

Gohan replied "They hadn't, at least not until a few weeks ago. Goten said he wanted to meet me when I was younger, and Bulma #2 also said that if she could do it in one timeline, she should be able to build a time machine then too. That was three weeks ago. Ever since then, both of them had been going off. They wouldn't tell us anything, so we gave up." He shrugged.

Trunks, intrigued, asked "Haven't you ever tried to follow them?"

Gohan nodded "Of course! But you know Vegeta and my dad, they'd turn around and order us to go back. There was nothing any of us could do about it."

Vegeta and Goku stopped suddenly. So suddenly, Trunks and Gohan smashed into them. Vegeta and Goku, of course, weren't hurt (they had experience with collisions).

"What's wrong?!" Trunks asked, still wincing from the hit.

Vegeta said curtly "We've reached. Shut up and listen."

Trunks and Gohan looked confused, but were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. They quietly flew in the sky, till they reached a deserted island. It was quite tiny, perhaps four or five kilometres lengthwise, three kilometres widthwise, and shaped like an oval. It was a bright day, and the sun was shining upon their heads. A small breeze was blowing as well.

They landed quietly and walked towards a small cave which was on one end of the island. It was surrounded by moss and shrubbery. A lizard darted out from the cave, and ran away. They walked in and Goku began scrabbling around, fumbling towards a spot on the right wall of the cave. It (the cave) was small and cramped, and Gohan shifted uncomfortably.

"Aha!" Goku exclaimed after ten long minutes. He seemed to have found what he was looking for. Vegeta created a small bal of Ki, which glowed and illuminated the entire cave. In the yellowish light of the ball, they saw Vegeta reach out and press a small green button. When he pressed it, the room went dark.

The Ki ball had been extinguished when Vegeta pressed the button, and they were standing completely blind and, apparentley deaf. They heard a rushing sound, the kidn of sound you get when you open the windows of a car flying at high speeds. They were suddenly buffeted by a gust of chilly wind, and as they stood huddled together (except for Vegeta, of course), they were hurled against different wind. Trunks thought he saw a desert flash before him, then the beach. Gohan and Trunks were bewildered and confused.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. It just stopped.

* * *

ChiChi's #1 &amp; #2 paced around, shooting anxious glances here and there. Gohan (the eleven year old one) was talking quietly to Tien Shinhan (From the present).

"Goku?" Bulma #2 asked. He turned around and gave her a questioning glance.

"Do you have any idea of what your future self, Vegeta #2, and Trunks and Gohan #2 might be doing?"

Goku shook his head. "I've been trying to think of something for a long time, but nothing comes to mind which I would have to hide from _you_ guys."

Bulma simply said "Okay." and turned away. She contemplated asking Vegeta. She decided on asking him.

"Um, Vegeta?" She asked hesitantly. He grunted.

"Do you know anything about what Goku's future self,your future self, and Gohan and Trunks #2 are doing? Any at all?" She said.

He shook his. " I don't know why I would be stupid enough to share a secret with _Kakorat_, of all people."

"Oh. Okay." She turned around to go talk to seven-year old Trunks, who was complaining loudly to his mother (from the future) that he should have been allowed to go. Vegeta stared at her as she walked around, studying her features closely. Both Tiens noticed that, though the Bulmas did not, and were smirking at each other, knowing what this meant.

After half an hour had passed, Piccolo#2 looked up. He had felt someone's energy.

"There's someone flying towards this building." He informed everyone. Vegeta #1 could sense it too, and so could the Tiens, Dendes, Yamchas, Krillins, Master Roshis, Gohan #1 and #18s. Seven-year old Trunks could also feel it after a while. They all looked up.

They could see a black dress, and they saw a flash of pink hair. Suddenly, Master Roshi groaned.

"No! It's -"

"Baba the Fortuneteller!" A hoarse, yet load voice called out.

* * *

So, how did you like the ending? Is it alright? Please, review to let me know! Thank you so much!

\- random103


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I've tried to add another chapter, but then I lost my device for a while. No problem though, it's here now! Thank you for waiting. I also want to tell you guys that this is the last time I'll be putting a disclaimer in this story. I think it's ridiculous and a waste of time to put it in inside every new chapter. You guys get the point! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think, I love getting reviews!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon Ball (Z/GT) or any of the characters in this story. They belong to Akira Toriyama (unfortunately).

* * *

"Baba?" They all cried out spontaneously as the wizened old fortuneteller came into view. She hopped off her broom and her large glass ball came into view. Roshi stormed up to her, looking uncharacteristically irritated.

"What do you want?" He asked her. She looked offended.

"I _had_ come here to warn Goku of something, but it seems I am not welcome here. I can leave if you like." She got onto her broom and made a show of getting ready to fly off.

"No, wait! Master Roshi is a bit surprised was all. We don't want you to go." Goku #1 intervened hurriedly. Baba looked mollified and got off her broom (for the second time).

"Uh, guys? Who...is she, exactly?" Trunks (from the #2's) asked confusedly. (A/N: He's never met Baba, has he?")

"I am a fortuneteller. I am also Roshi's sister." Trunks went back, looking as if the explanation was inadequate.

"So, what did you want to warn me about?" Goku asked. Baba cleared her throat, suddenly looking grave.

"Goku... I'm going to give it to you as I saw it. I was observing Cell as he was waiting outside his stadium. What I saw, then, was that there was a shadow lurking near him, which should not have been there. As I was watching, this shadow turned into a large monster! It was three times as big as Cell, dark red, and it looked very scary. As soon as Cell noticed it, it leapt up and they began fighting. I won't give you all the unimportant details, but basically it killed Cell. It was easily five times stronger than him." She finished. The others looked shocked.

"Guys?" Bulma #2's voice came amidst the frightened chatter of the fighters.

"There's something we haven't told you. We also saw this 'creature'. He calls himself 'Ryuu'. In the past we experienced, Goku didn't defeat Cell, he defeated this guy. He died in the process, as he will in this timeline, but Ryuu managed to take out 30,000 people from West City along with him. That's the real purpose of our visit; preventing those deaths from happening."

"30,000? Three with FOUR zeroes?!" Krillin asked, shocked. Bulma #2 nodded her head sadly. Yamcha stared slackjawed at Baba, unable to believe what had just transpired.

"So, are Future Goku and Vegeta doing something that's connected to this?" Piccolo #1 asked shrewdly. ChiChi #2 answered unexpectedly.

"My Goku and Vegeta are trying to create a portal which leads into a deserted planet called Ellis. Ellis has a barely habitable environment, and only criminals and the like visit it. We don't have enough strength to restrain Ryuu all the way to Ellis if we use a spaceship; even at light speed it would take three years to get to it. They were trying to create a portal through which they could transport Ryuu there instantly, so the universe would be rid of him forever. However, they encountered some technical difficulties and so we decided to travel back earlier than planned, to warn you."

"But did Dr. Gero also create this Ryuu guy? He doesn't sound like an android." Bulma #1 asked.

"No, he isn't an android. Ryuu is the last of a race called the Carrta. The Carrta were a cruel and vindictive race that were many times more powerful than any race. However, Frieza destroyed their homeworld when he saw he couldn't control them, and Ryuu was the only one to escape alive. He fled to Mars, but it was too frigid an environment for him. His kind needs heat, so he came to Earth." Bulma #2 said.

A hush blanketed the crowd, as they realized what a serious situation they had tumbled into. Not only was there something stronger than Cell, that thing would murder 30,000 Earthlings, and there was nothing they could do about it!

"Um, everyone? I don't mean to interrupt, but there is a huge energy signature headed straight for the Lookout." Dende #1 said nervously. Bulma #2 gasped and looked at everyone, here face turning white.

"How big? Bigger than Cell's?" she snapped at Dende.

"Yes, most definitely. This seem to be six times as big, and it is going to arrive in approximately two and a half minutes." He replied. A pallor cast over her face, and everyone else broke into a sweat.

Was it Ryuu?

* * *

Hey! Please, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'm still a bit unsure if it's good. Thank you for reading it, hope you enjoyed it! =)

\- random103


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in while, I've been busy. This chapter might be shorter than the others, but I promise the next one is going to be longer than this. I had also planed to add in an OC, but I don't think I'm going to do that. Anyways, please, read and review, I love hearing what you think :)

* * *

Future Trunks stepped out of the cave, shading his eyes. Were they still on Earth? The sun seemed unbearably hot, and the area was barren with no sign of life for kilometres around.

The soil was red and dry, and there were a few, lonely shrubs that had taken root around. Apart from himself, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan #2, he couldn't sense any life. Where were they?

Almost as if reading his mind, Goku began speaking.

"So, you guys will be wondering where we are. Gohan has some idea, but Trunks, you're probably still wondering if we're on Earth or not. Right?" He paused as Trunks nodded vigourously. "Well, we are on a planet called Ellis. Ellis is barren and lifeless, since the suns are very, very close to the planet and have wiped out the native forms of life." Goku gestured to the _suns_. There were two, red and angry-looking.

"Even ordinary humans wouldn't be able to bear this temperature. Vegeta and I are full-blooded Saiyans, so we can stay here. Gohan and Trunks, you both are half-Saiyans, so it isn't comfortable for you, but it isn't unbearable either."

"But why are we here? Did you take us here for some reason, or you just thought it would be fun to take us to some burning planet?!" Trunks asked in confusion. Vegeta spoke up.

"Ryuu. He is the last of a race called the Carta. They were destroyed by Frieza, but he escaped and fled to our solar system. He is worse than Cell, not only because he is stronger than Cell, but because he is a despicable freak who enjoys despicable things." Vegeta spat. Trunks was surprised by his display of contempt; he was usually only this vehement about Frieza.

"He kills me, and 30,000 people from West City."

"Wait, what?! How are you here if he killed you? How did he kill 30,000 people? How?!" Trunks panicked.

Goku sighed, and took something off his head. Trunks hadn't even realized that he was wearing a cap, but as soon as Goku removed the cap, he gasped.

There was a halo over his head.

"W-W-What? H-How is that even p-possible?!" Trunks stammered out. Vegeta sighed.

"We need to get Ryuu to Ellis. We have destroyed his spaceship, and he is looking for a new one. Before that happens, we hope to get that monster away from Earth and over here. Then, as he will gradually get weakened due to lack of food and water, I will kill him." Vegeta said, smiling at the last part.

Gohan, who had remained silent for most of the time, piped up.

"We'd better get back. Even though it's only been ten minuted here, it's been an hour on Earth."

Goku nodded, and they walked towards the cave. They clambered into the small area, and Goku once again groped for the green button in the dim yellow light of the Ki ball. When Goku pressed the button, everyone except Vegeta closed their eyes and waited.

After five minuted, Trunks opened an eye and was shocked to find they hadn't moved. Not one inch.

"Damn. Kakarot, I think it's broken."

* * *

"What are we going to do?!" Both the Bulma's began panicking. Everyone started yelling simultaneously, and it was pandemonium.

"Don't worry, B. Tien, Chiaotzu and I will stall him till Goku gets here." Yamcha #1 put his hand on Bulma (#1)'s shoulder.

Vegeta twitched in annoyance. Not wanting to witness any more of their interaction, he walked to the edge of the lookout.

"I don't need Kakarot; I am more than enough." He took off, ignoring the cries of the people behind.

"It's okay, we'll go after him, Bulma. Don't worry." Yamcha reassured her, and flew off with Tien and Chiaotzu. Bulma prayed for their safety to Kami.

Please, don't let them die. Especially Vegeta. Never him.

\- random103


End file.
